Domination
by Angel Pendragon
Summary: Dean and Castiel meet a mysterious young woman who has a very good reason to hate the archangels.is she a friend or foe? Reviews greatly welcome and idea's for future chapters welcome xx
1. Chapter 1

'Domination'

The rain hailed against the wind screen of the Impala as Dean bombed it down the highway, he and Sam were sitting in silence and had been for the past two hours.

Dean had received a call from Chuck about a vision he had had regarding Sam killing a demon and then drinking it's blood afterwards.

So Dean had decided to up and leave before the demon found them in a bid to keep his brother on the wagon and to avoid temptation with the blood.

Dean knew that if Sam was open to the temptation then he would fall and they would be back to square one and Dean could not allow that, he would not allow that.

Sam had wanted to know what Chuck had said and why Dean was so quick to leave the motel they were staying at so Dean had told him about the vision and why they had to leave.

Sam had promised he wouldn't drink any more demon blood and Dean had to trust him but Dean being Dean refused to listen.

If Dean knew one thing it was Chuck's visions came true, as Castiel had once said what Chuck see's will soon come to pass and Dean could not hang around and wait for Sam to get hooked on the blood again, so he had decided to leave and not listen to a word Sam had to say.

That had resulted in an argument and now they were sitting in silence.

Dean hated the silence but he wasn't going to be the first one to make conversation.

All he wanted to do was protect his little brother and keep him on the straight and narrow.

He was sick of looking over his shoulder and keeping tabs on Sam and making sure he wasn't sneaking off and drowning his sorrows in demon blood.

Dean was secretly screaming in his head because the silence was unbearable and he wished for anything to break it but he knew the silence would continue so he was just going to have to get used to it.

* * *

The drive had been long and awkward but after hours of driving they had arrived at a motel two states over and Dean was ready to get some sleep but not before he got some pie so he dropped Sam off at the motel and drove into town to pick up some food.

Sam was still giving him the silent treatment and it was seriously getting on his nerves and he just wanted to have some alone time and allow himself to calm down before heading back to the motel and having to put up with Sam's mardy behaviour again.

Dean parked up the Impala and made his way across the parking lot when he suddenly caught sight of Castiel standing by a lamp post on the corner of the street waiting for him.

Dean was actually glad to see the angel because at least now he had someone to talk to and vent to even if Castiel did not care about his arguments with Sam at least he would just sit and listen.

"Hey Cas, how did you know where to find me?" he asked inquisitively as he approached the angel and began to walk beside him as he made his way towards a diner.

"Chuck told me where you were, he also told me about his vision with Sam and the blood. How is he?" Castiel asked.

Dean shrugged his shoulders as he opened the door to the diner and walked in with the angel in tow "he's pissed at me for making him leave Albany, he said he wouldn't fall to temptation but hell Cas I know he would" Dean replied as he sat down at a booth and scanned the menu that was prompted on the table.

"You did the right thing Dean" Castiel replied sympathetically.

Castiel always did his best to reassure Dean that everything he did he did it for the best and he always had his brother's best interests at heart.

A young female waitress wandered over to the table and smiled at Dean as she pulled out a pen and notebook ready to take his order.

"What ya'll having?" she asked with a cheery smile as she waited for the men to tell her their orders.

Dean met her eyes and noticed they were a distinct vivid jade colour, very mesmerising and soul searching.

They seemed to twinkle and glimmer as she looked at him and they seemed to calm him as he looked into them.

As he looked at her more he noticed she had ash blonde hair that had been tied up and pinned back with beautiful antique looking butterfly grips and bits of her hair were left loose in curls.

Her skin was bright and clear with a hint of pink in her cheeks but it wasn't due to cosmetics, it all looked natural to him.

She was of average height and slim and she wore a plain black shirt underneath her tabbard with pale blue denim jeans and cute little grey pumps with silver stars on them.

He was surprised at just how much attention he was paying her and he noticed that he still hadn't given her his order yet.

"What would you recommend?" Dean asked with a flirtatious smile.

The waitress smiled back and thought for a moment.

"The bacon cheese burger is a favourite with customers" she replied.

Dean smirked because he knew that was exactly what he would have ordered anyway, he gave the waitress a nod and added a coke to his order and a slice of pie.

She then turned to Castiel and observed him for a moment before slipping her notebook away "just a mineral water sir" she asked with a slight smile.

Castiel nodded in response and the waitress strolled back to the counter and handed the order note over to the chef in the kitchen area before she went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of mineral water and a bottle of coke and picked up two glasses before heading back to the table where Dean and Castiel were sitting.

She placed the drinks down and shot Dean another smile but her eyes soon focused on Castiel and she soon made haste and disappeared in to the kitchen.

"What did you do to her?" Dean asked as he focused his gaze on the angel who was staring after the waitress, she was out of sight but Dean could tell Cas was concentrating on something and that something was most likely her.

"I did nothing" he replied as he continued to stare towards where she had gone.

"OK, so why did she suddenly shoot off and never asked you what food you wanted, she knew you would only have a water, doesn't that strike you as odd?" Dean asked as he poured the bottle of coke into the glass and swirled a straw in it as he waited for the angel to reply.

"Yes" Castiel replied as his gaze suddenly focused back on his friend and charge.

After a few moments of conversation regarding the waitresses behaviour she came back with Dean's order and placed it down quickly as she handed Dean a knife and fork wrapped in a napkin and shot him a polite but forced smile.

She had changed from the cheery person she was when she first approached their table and was now disconnected from them and could not wait to get away from the table.

Her eyes were still peaceful though and still were mesmerising but her face had changed, she almost looked angry but it was very subtle on her.

Dean ate his meal and all the time he was in the diner he kept watching her and he saw how she kept glancing towards Castiel.

He noticed how every time she looked over and watched him her face reflected anger and disgust, it was strange because Castiel hadn't actually said one word to her but something about the way she was being with him gave Dean the sneaking suspicion that she knew him or knew of him.

Then it dawned on him that maybe the reason the girl was being so strange towards the angel was because she was a demon and Dean knew that demons feared angels and maybe she had picked up on his holy vibe and now she was scared for her life because angels smited first and never asked any questions, but if she was a demon then why was she working in a diner.

Was it all a plan to get to Sam and turn him to the dark side again? One demon had already worked her ways on him so why shouldn't another demon try.

After all at least this one was pretty and he could see the attraction because he himself was mesmerised by her but if she was indeed a demon then she was going to die.


	2. Chapter 2

'Domination'

Dean finished up his burger and kept watching the waitress out of the corner of his eye and saw that she was still continuing to glance over at Castiel every other minute and Castiel kept glancing over at her but Dean didn't know why but it seemed more and more clear that the two knew each other.

The waitress noticed that Dean had finished his meal and headed over to retrieve his plate and bring him his pie.

"Finished" she asked as she reached for the plate and received a nod from Dean.

She could feel the angels eyes on her and it shook her from her core, she did not like being this close to angels out of hate not fear but she refused to rise to it and continued to go about her duties.

"What pie would you like?" she asked so she knew what to bring over.

She could feel Castiel's eyes staring up at her but she forced herself to not to look down at him and concentrated on Dean.

"What is there?" Dean asked mainly in a bid to keep her at the table for longer so he could observe the way she and Castiel reacted to each other.

"Cherry, Raspberry, Rhubarb and Apple" she replied as she stared back at the hunter and she noticed his eyes were on the angel and she instantly knew he hadn't listened to her, he was too busy making eye contact with his heavenly mate and it irked the waitress.

"Maybe you'd like a slice of angel cake instead" she retorted as her eyes quickly shot to Castiel and then back to the hunter who was now staring back at her with one brow raised and a slight shocked expression on his face.

That little response obviously meant she knew what Castiel was and her attitude obviously showed she did not like him but why Dean did not know but the fact she was a demon was becoming more and more plausible by the second.

"Erm I'll have a piece of apple pie thanks" Dean replied as the waitress turned on her heels and headed towards the kitchen as quickly as she could.

"OK what was that?" Dean asked as he leaned across the table closer to Castiel who was once again staring after the girl.

"Nothing" Castiel replied as his eyes shot back to Dean but the hunter knew there was definitely something going on between the two of them and he was sure as hell going to find out.

"Cas... I wasn't born yesterday, I can sense tension when I feel it and this place is rife because of you two! Don't tell me it's nothing OK." Dean replied.

Castiel could tell Dean wasn't having any of it and he would keep digging until he found the answers he was looking for but right now Cas did not want to have to explain his relationship with the girl, after all it wasn't a pleasant one.

"Dean there is nothing to get interested by, leave it" the angel scolded.

Dean sat back in his seat and studied the angel's face for a few moments before contemplating his response, he knew the angel was lying and Cas never lied, he couldn't even if he wanted to he was useless so Dean knew this had to be something serious.

"OK well from what I know you've never been with a woman so she's not an ex lover, something about her tells me she's not an angel so the only other option is demon... so we kill it" Dean replied coldly.

Castiel's eyes grew wide and defensive. He could not allow Dean to kill her because she wasn't a demon and yes Dean was right he had never been with a woman so she wasn't an ex lover. She was far more important than that.

Dean and Castiel had not realised that the waitress had come back with the pie and that she had heard what Castiel had said and was now staring at them both with a fixed gaze, not an angry gaze but one of curiosity and disbelief.

"Pie.... apple... enjoy" she said sternly as she plonked the plate on to the table and began to walk away but was stopped by the angel as he called after her with a sincere tone in his voice. Not something she was used to hearing from angels.

"Eve" Castiel's gravelly voice called which made her halt in her steps.

She had gone by many names over the centuries but that was her original name and one she hadn't used in a long time and it struck a chord in her heart.

She slowly turned and met Castiel's ice blue gaze as he looked at her from his seat at the table.

His presence was still strong as the last time she saw him but he seemed warmer this time and more sympathetic but he was still an angel and angels were her enemies even if she hadn't wanted them to be.

The waitress began to walk away again and ignored the angel's calls as he once again called after her.

She couldn't bring her self to play nice with an angel of the lord after all they had put her through even though it was centuries ago the flames of the beacon of hate, disgust and anger still roared with in her and nothing any angel said or did was going to change her views.

Castiel stared after her from the table but refrained from going after her and making her listen to him.

He knew the pain she had gone through and he felt somehow to blame for it even though he hadn't actually played any part in it he was still an angel and a son of God, those two reasons alone made him feel responsible.

From the second she had looked at him and the angel saw her soul through her eyes he knew who she was.

It had been centuries since he last saw her and the image of what she looked like had escaped his mind but he still knew what her soul felt like and when he looked into her eyes he saw it again and he instantly knew why she was being the way she was with him.

Because she hated angels for what they put her through, any angel it didn't matter who they were.

If they were connected to God and heaven then she hated them.

"She's called Eve" Dean asked as he started to eat his pie and watched his friend staring helplessly after the mysterious waitress who was apparently called Eve.

"Name tag says Mia" he added as he shovelled more pie into his mouth.

"She's gone by many names over the years but her original name is Eve" the angel replied coolly as his gaze fell back up on the hunter devouring the sweet desert.

Dean was too busy eating his pie to reply to the angel which gave the angel a little time to think.

He had no idea where she had ended up and it was just pure luck that he had ended up in the same place where she was and he knew he could not let this chance pass him by.

She may not listen to him or want to help in the fight but he had to ask, after all they both loved humanity and would protect it with every fibre of their beings.

"So is Mia or Eve an angel then?" Dean asked as he slipped his plate aside and gave Castiel his full attention.

"No" the angel replied calmly.

"Demon" Dean asked again as he scanned the room to see where she had gone.

" No.... she is human" Castiel replied as he followed Dean's actions and scanned the room to see where she had gone but she was no where to be seen.

"She's left the diner" Castiel muttered as he jumped to his feet and paced towards the door to take off after the girl.

Dean followed Castiel and handed enough money to another waitress to cover his food and drinks before running after Castiel who was by now half way down the street in pursuit of the girl.

"Wow Cas you can move when you want to and no zapping along the way, I'm impressed" Dean retorted as he took off after the angel and the girl.

"Eve wait" Castiel yelled as he caught up with her and reached for her arm.

She swatted his hand away and grabbed him by his tie and slammed him against the wall of the bar where there was a group of burly men all drinking beer and watching what they thought would soon break out into a fight and they had tabs on the girl winning.

"Don't you dare touch me you pitiful retch" she snarled as she held him against the wall and glared at him.

The angel did not fight her actions instead he just stood with his back pressed up against the wall and breathed calmly as if waiting for her mood to subside.

"Cas" Dean yelled as he ran up behind the girl and was ready to tackle her and make her let go of the angel but Cas told him to stop and leave her alone.

Dean found himself standing watching his friend the angel being restrained by a female human and he couldn't help but see the amusement in it.

"You know Cas this does nothing for your big tough angel rep, having your ass kicked by a girl and just a human girl too.. that must suck" Dean mocked as he began to enjoy the show.

"Castiel was never the big tough angel were you honey.... you were the little brother who stood back and observed his big brother's and how they did things.. so what now the apocalypse is dawning you decided to cut loose and finally find a pair and stand up for what you believe in... how adorable" the girl spat as she released the angel and stepped back from him and then shot Dean a smug smirk.

"Eve... I know what happened was horrible but I need your help, humanity needs your help" Castiel began to plead.

The girl shook her head in response "I don't work with angels" she growled.

"Forget the angels... forget me... do it for humanity" he tried to reason but his pleads were lost on the girl and her hate for the heavenly host.

"Why? Because it's my responsibility" the girl snapped as she began to stare down the angel but he was unphased by her behaviour, he knew deep down she loved humanity and everything about it and she would not let the angels and demons wipe it all out.

"We all have a responsibility to help humanity Cas why does this all ride on her head?" Dean asked confused as his gaze met the beautiful jade eyes of the girl and once again he felt a peace sweep over himself.

"Because once upon a time I was chosen to over see humanity and be responsible for it but then things went bad and well......." the girl began to explain but realised her explanation had got lost somewhere on the hunter.

She looked to Castiel who was stood in front of Dean with a blank expression on his face.

"My name is Eve which I'm sure you already know from this big idiot blowing my cover back in the diner..." she said as she waved her hand towards the angel who remained still and composed as the girl almost whacked him with the back of her hand across the face.

"Got that much yes......" Dean replied quickly.

Eve noticed the crowd of men watching the three of them from what was supposed to be a beer garden but really it was a yard of slabs, gravel and a few tables and chairs crammed together.

"Shall we walk and leave behind the audience" she asked as she began to walk away from the two men and Castiel quickly followed suite after her.

Dean could already see Cas was reluctant to let the girl out of his sight but the hunter refused to think too much in to it, this was Cas after all. It was probably all due to his angelic duty and his search for God.

As the three of them walked down the street side by side, Eve had somehow managed to be sandwiched between Dean and Castiel.

Most girls would love that but not Eve, she felt trapped and it annoyed her but she let it go and continued to stroll down the street with her two new companions, or more a new companion and an old foe.

"I am Eve I am what you could say an over seer of humanity" she began as she felt both males eyes on her.

"Over seer, like guardian... why would a human be a guardian?" Dean asked dumbly.

"Maybe because I was one of the first" she replied.

"One of the first what?" Dean asked as he struggled to understand the girls story.

"Is he serious? This dummy is actually the chosen vessel for Michael and he can't keep up with basic history" she snapped at Castiel who just frowned at her in response.

"Shall I start again?..... Hi I am Eve, the first female in creation.. I'm sure you've heard the stories in the bible about the garden of Eden and Adam and Eve... well hello I am Eve" the girl said in a highly sarcastic manner but at the same time she was serious and it showed in her eyes.

Dean choked back a laugh as he thought she had pulled a joke on him but one look at Castiel and all those thoughts of it being a joke had been blown away.

"Eve as in Adam and Eve, Eden and the freakin' forbidden fruit" Dean spluttered.

"The very same.... although I wouldn't believe everything you read in the bible... it's all a little backwards.. I mean hey angels are represented to be all good, pure, merciful and loving.. but have you ever met Zachariah or Raphael... not exactly merciful and loving are they?" Eve replied with a slight smirk.

"Then we have Michael the big badass, Gabriel the idiot and Uriel... well he's just a major pain in the ass... but then we have little Castiel.. looks like this one grew a backbone and finally stepped out of line... go you" she mocked as she smirked wickedly at the angel.

"Let me get this straight, you are Eve the second human to be created by God, you lived the apple pie life in Eden before eating a fruit and being kicked out of paradise and forced to live on earth... If you're Eve then where's the husband?" Dean asked as he tried to piece the puzzle together and tried to recall what he knew from the bible regarding the story of Adam and Eve.

"Yes and no.... the bible tends to get a lot more wrong than it gets right.. I was the second human to be made by the hand of God and yes I did live in paradise with God for years before my little run in with Lucifer and because he hated humans so much and wanted to prove to God we were worthless and weak he tempted me with the idea of knowledge and a greater understanding of existence and all I had to do was eat a damn apple and boom everything kicked off... I began to question things when I learned of good and evil. I disobeyed God and listened to Lucifer who eventually got what he wanted and that was humans out of paradise and left to fend for them selves. After years of being with God I was expelled from paradise and forced to live on earth and I was punished for my sins with excruciating pain in childbirth and resented by my husband.. who by the way is M.I.A I've not seen him or anything in centuries and I'm happy with that" Eve stated as she explained herself to the hunter.

"So if all that is right then what did the bible get wrong?" Dean asked inquisitively.

Eve once again looked to Castiel who had remained silent through out her revelation, she was waiting for him to step in and defend God and the angels at any moment.

"I was expelled by angels because God could not do his own dirty work but unlike the famous story says I still had my Immortality, God did not take that away from me and Adam. It was part of our punishment to live forever and witness the sins of the world, war, hate, lust, death... to live forever and see those we loved die.. after centuries of being beside his side and being treated like crap I walked away from him and decided to go my own way and live a life worth living, loving a person worth loving and being my own person" Eve said with a wry smile.

"So you can't die... so you can fight with us and not die" Dean asked excitedly.

Eve shook her head and turned back to Castiel "God can kill her, he gave her life he can take it away and there are certain angels who can take her life.. but only select ones.. Gabriel, Uriel and...." Castiel answered but he trailed off before he finished his sentence.

A look of guilt flickered in his bright blue eyes and Dean instantly knew who the third angel who could take her life was.

"You Cas" Dean said in a low voice filled with remorse.

Both Eve and Castiel nodded in response to Dean's statement.

They both knew Castiel could kill her if she crossed him and that's what bothered the angel, he knew deep down underneath the hate and disgust laid fear and he didn't want her to put him in the same league as the other angels.

But when he had a hold over her life how could she not.

"Uriel's dead and Gabriel is off playing silly buggers and Castiel would never hurt you so as far as I can see you're safe" Dean said with a smile as he tried to cheer the girl up but she looked at him with empty eyes.

The light in them had disappeared and the grace they held before had gone dark. It then dawned on the hunter that she was sad but surely it wasn't over the news that Uriel was dead.

"You look sad" Dean said softly.

"You'd think after centuries.... Millenniums even that the pain and loss of loved one's would ease and the hurt from being banished from heaven would just go away.... but it doesn't" Eve replied in a soft tone to match the hunters.

"Adam" Dean asked curiously.

Eve smirked and shook her head "definitely not... him I can live with out.. No in my life on earth I have been truly in love twice and both times I've had to watch as those people grow old and die" the girl replied as she rounded the corner and came to a halt.

They were standing opposite a cemetery which was filled with headstones of different sizes and ages, some were extremely old going back hundreds of years and some were new.

"I was pretty much the first human and I've outlived all those people in there, how is that fair?" Eve asked as her eyes wandered over the cemetery grounds that stretched for miles and was packed full of memorials and brightly coloured flowers.

"Sometimes I wish death would just come but then I know I would spend eternity in hell so I may as well stay here and just live out an empty life... beats being Lucifer's bitch" Eve said coldly as she turned back to the two men.

Dean knew the truth now and so did Castiel the only question that remained was would Eve help them in the fight against Lucifer and the angels.


End file.
